dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Black and White)
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星) — also known as Ama-no-Minaka-nushi — is the oldest being in the world, predating every other ancient entity. It existed even before time and is considered a pre-Universal entity. It is also more of a primordial embodiment of the dark forces of the world than it is an actual shinto deity. It will also be a character that will be featured in Antydeth's stories - Highschool DxD: Black and White, for example. 'Appearence' Amatsu-Mikaboshi is a being that has no true form. If it had, it would be near-endless formless blob of darkness and dark cosmic energy. It has no general preferences and mostly manifests as something non-physical or non-corporeal. It can manifest as uncontrollably negative emotions and reactions, extremely evil intentions and moving shadows. Its most notable corporeal form is that of a truck-sized genie-like demon, whoose body is made out of pure darkness and some star fragments which adorn its skin. Its chest are coloured with the colours of the Cosmos' gases. Personality There is no direct hint at a humane personality from Amatsu-Mikaboshi. It mostly can be associated with the supernatural horror-movie villains, as it does not seem to appear any traits of humanity. Its mind appears to be mostly primal and even beast-like, but it is cunning in certain aspects. It has learnt how to trick people into thinking they are safe. Sometimes, it has even taken the form of an extremely beautiful woman, making it even easier to allure innocent people. It seems knowledgable of the world, but does not express any of the knowledge it has in a properly humane way. It acts like its own physiology - a primordial force of Evil and Malice. History Because it and its "peer entities" have no recorded origin and nobody can know for sure how they came to be, these three beings are classified as "ones who have always been". Because they were "untouched by creation", many beings of the world think its alobarate to even call them: "of this world". Even to the oldest deities, the three entities of Primordial Chaos are considered so ancient they should not even be given a rank. Despite that, many people have come to depict the sentient force as a physical god and some even have prayed to it. Once, it was summoned as a physical demon by a special ritual preformed by cultists, who ordered it to lay waste and destruction upon their enemies. But, Amatsu-Mikaboshi instead lashed out on both fighting sides and destroyed everything in its path. Amenominakanushi and Kuninotokotachi were forced to step in and together they overpowered the ancient evil, sealing it in Soku-no-Kumi for all eternity. To be continued... Powers & Abilities Immeasurable Strength - 'Amatsu-Mikaboshi's strength is countably far above average measure. Because of its physiology and the destruction it is capable of, it is revered as the most powerful and fearful demon-like creature in the whole world. Its roars alone can shake the entirety of the realm it is locked in, and the chains used to limit its movements can constantly be watched and strengthened by an avatar of Kuninotokotachi. The mention of its name alone can sent shivers down the spines of even the mightiest of gods. Even the Ouroboros Dragon is slightly nervous when talking about the entity, as it is something that predates even her. '??? Durability - There is no exact measure for the level of its durability and it cannot be said for sure if its endurance is just as infinite as its power. At the very least, it is capable of easily enduring attacks from Amenominakanushi and Kuninotokotachi. It should also be noted that even if its main body is destroyed, there is still a chance Amatsu-Mikaboshi might re-manifest into the world, from simple evil intentions to every shadow and piece of darkness in the world. Still, if its consciousness is fractured enough by a force of such destructive magnitude that it changes the very shape of reality, it's possible for Amatsu-Mikaboshi to be destroyed for good. Non-corporeal physiology - Being an embodiment of the darkness in the world, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has no true physical form. Its true form is pretty much every darkness and evil in the world. However, minor evils and small darknesses do not really count as the ounces of them are two small for Amatsu-Mikaboshi to use. Its real true form is more of a ultra-dimensional parasite, which uses different means of communication with the world in order to feed itself. Evil Manipulation - Amatsu-Mikaboshi is not just limited to dark energies, it can also manipulate negative thoughts and evil intends to serve its needs. It itself can manifest as an evil thought in a person's mind and feed off the prolonged negative thoughts. In cases of extreme fury or depression, Amatsu-Mikaboshi's influence is at its strongest. This effect can be overcome with immense will and calmness of one's soul. Older gods are immune to this ability. 'Weakness' Despite all its power and its fright-inducing presence in the world, Amatsu-Mikaboshi has one major weakness: If it does not feed for a long period of time, it will eventually go into a state similar to a hibernation or deep coma from which it cannot individually wake up. It will stay in its "ultimate-dimension" and it can only be awakened by something from the outside world. Which is why, Amenominakanushi and Kuninotokotachi are trying to keep it entrapped in the unpopulated Soku, where it cannot feed off any negative thoughts. Remember, Amatsu-Mikaboshi can only feed off of negative thoughts and not dark energies. Trivia *This version of Mikaboshi is inspired by Warriorman's depiction, but only mixed with Antydeth's ideas on the mythological character. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi is not included in the list of the strongest beings in the world, as its physiology and overall abilites are too complicated to be ranked. If a proper ranking could be given, it would be tied or right below Trihexa & Great Red. *Its rarely used female form is based on Elsa Granhirte from the anime Re:Zero. *It can destroy the world, but not with the same ease Trihexa and Great Red can. Category:Antydeth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Genderless Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Creatures Category:DxD: BxW